


Queen of Hearts

by koi_choshi



Series: Love of Two Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, babanuki, casino - Freeform, suggestive words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Nino had to take care of the J Club's newest VIP





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pic-exchange fic with a good fic buddy from LJ. The basis pic is this: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/aimiyalover/85019137/10768/10768_900.jpg. 
> 
> It's been quite a while since I wrote a fic, and I admit it made me depressed that I cannot write fics. So, I am very grateful that this challenge came on, a good day, a good weather, a good VSA Babanuki episode. It's a perfect mix. 
> 
> The work was finished in an hour and it's not beta-ed. But I hope you all enjoy.

Nino’s been working in the exclusive casino club for quite some time. It’s a late night job. Furthermore, even though the owner called “J” didn’t say so, Nino was so sure this was illegal.

Nevertheless, he cannot complain. He always receives a lot of tips being the receptionist of the club. It was easy: ask for the night’s keyword after hearing the rhythmical knocks that served as the password, check the patron’s name, and then lead them to J.

On a certain night, J approached him and gave him a note. “A VIP will come today,” he just said. VIPs are treated with utmost delicateness and respect. With that note, J was assigning him to guide the VIP to the private rooms, where he would indulge himself with whatever he wanted.

The VIP arrived, his rhythmic knocks different from the other patrons, and Nino had to admit that he stared for a while. The man had his hair brushed up and set cleanly, his suit fitted well with his lithe body, and his shoes polished that it gleamed because of the yellow light. His face looked soft and kind but his jawline was sharp and his slightly tilted chin showed a little hint of arrogance, if that’s what Nino would call it.

“Excuse me,” the man started, his voice kind and soft, unlike the other patrons. It was crumbling the initial arrogant impression Nino had. “I had a reservation, under the name of…”

“Aiba Masaki-sama,” Nino said, collecting his thoughts and finally bowing. “I am Ninomiya Kazunari. I will be your host for this evening.”

Aiba smiled and Nino felt a strange hit on his chest. “Ninomiya-san, nice to meet you,” he said, bowing in acknowledgment. It was not normal for Nino. The normal was patrons would ignore him after he confirms their identities. But Aiba was treating him well. It’s a good start.

“Let’s go to your private room,” Nino announced, leading the way. J had prepared the most luxurious room for Aiba. Even Nino hasn’t entered this room before. It was lined with red velvety carpet and the walls were decorated with intricate patterns. “What would you like to play tonight?” he asked.

“I’m not so good with card games so maybe the roulette would be good,” Aiba said, a little blush on his cheeks.

_“Then why are you even here?”_ Nino thought, rolling his eyes as he opened the suitcase that contained Aiba’s chips. He gasped a little, noting the insane amount of equivalent money. Aiba may look kind, but maybe he’s some casino addict… who doesn’t know how to play cards.

“I’ll set this up so you can play,” Nino said. “Please sit down and make yourself comfortable.”

That night, Nino was so sure that Aiba lost a million yen but he kept on playing the roulette with a pleased smile on his face. Nino was also happy with the generous tip.

~*~

The patron went to the club every Thursday, as Nino noticed. J had assigned him to be Aiba’s exclusive host, to do anything he wanted. It seemed like Aiba liked his presence.

“I could be your bad luck, you know,” Nino teased as Aiba lost another round of roulette.

The VIP leaned his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his hands. “Well, I don’t think I have bad luck,” he replied, looking at Nino with a smile that he couldn’t pinpoint. It was not similar to his joy of winning a round. It was different, like fire.

~*~

“I’m bored.”

“Do you want to do something else, Aiba-sama?”

“A card game. Something easy,” Aiba said. “You versus me.”

“Oh,” Nino replied with a nod. Didn’t Aiba say he didn’t know card games? He would spectacularly lose against Nino!

“Babanuki?”

Nino suppressed a laugh. “Aiba-sama, that isn’t a casino game.”

Aiba shrugged. “So, do you want to play?”

“If you’re the baba, I’m gonna take home your chips,” Nino declared with a smug smile.

Aiba nodded. “If I win, you’ll do whatever I want,” he said.

Nino gulped at the way Aiba said those words. It was poisonous, like there was some ulterior motives behind the soft smile and the whisper-like voice. Nevertheless, he kept himself calm by a few deep breaths and started to shuffle, showing off a bit.

“You’re good with your hands, huh, Ninomiya-san?” Aiba commented as he watched Nino shuffle the cards effortlessly. It did catch Nino off guard for a few seconds as some of the cards fell off his hand. Aiba only chuckled.

The game started with the two of them removing pairs. Nino had the joker but he was like the ultimate champion of babanuki when he was a kid so he knew how to keep the poker face. He glanced at Aiba, who seemed to know the situation already.

They’re down to very few cards, and Aiba was just going to choose between two: the joker and the king of hearts. He kept on looking at Nino while he touched the two cards, and sometimes soft and warm fingers would brush against Nino’s, making him shiver a bit.

“If I pick the joker, you will be a million yen richer,” Aiba said. “But if I pick the king, will you be my queen?”

Nino would have originally thought that this was some lame pick-up line but the way Aiba’s eyes pierced through him just made him shiver and his heart beat faster at the words. He opened his mouth and then closed it again when he realized he had nothing to say.

Aiba actually picked the joker, and Nino didn’t know if he felt happy or disappointed with that. He would totally love the 1 million yen, but at the same time, he wondered what it would feel like being Aiba’s ‘queen’.

He picked a card from Aiba’s hand while trying to avoid the piercing look. It was the king of spades. He looked up at Aiba who was still looking at the remaining card in his hand.

Aiba placed it down with a small smile. “You’re a millionaire now,” he said. He stood up and took the suitcase, opening it and presenting the chips worth a million yen to Nino. “Enjoy.” He then patted Nino’s shoulder before making his way out.

Nino felt a bit disappointed and just wished for something irrational: that he would pick the joker from Aiba’s hand again. He stared at the cursed card in front of him and at the opened suit case on his table.

_“The queen of hearts?”_

Nino quickly ran out of the room. Would he be able to reach Aiba before he leaves? He doubled over when he found Aiba at the door of the lobby, an assistant helping him wear his white coat. “Ninomiya-san?”

Nino just held out the card in front of Aiba. “Now, will I be your queen?”


End file.
